Paper products and other paper product have been manufactured to be stored and dispensed in a rolled form. Typically, disposable paper products are wrapped in a roll form around a tube. In this way, depending on the amount of product wrapped around the roll, the various rolls may come in a variety of sizes, including length and circumference, depending on the paper product being dispensed, such as toilet paper, paper towels, or the like. Rolls allow for a compact packaging of long lengths of the paper products and dispensing of the same. However, the rolled design does not provide protection to the paper product on the roll. The material, especially the outer layer, is exposed to the elements, including water, which may hinder the performance of the paper product. As such, there exists a need for developing a paper product dispenser that provides adequate protection to the paper product.